Victoria Hand (Earth-199999)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = The Hub | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | Hair2 = (with dyed red streak)Category:Dyed HairCategory:Red Hair | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Rafe Judkins; Lauren LeFranc | First = | Death = | HistoryText = Victoria Hand was one of the high-ranking, level 8 clearance Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. She was well-known to agents with a lower clearance level and has a reputation for brusqueness and expected promptness from agents under her. The Overkill Device Hand led an operation from The Hub to destroy a weapon called the Overkill Device and neutralize the rebels that built it. She assigned Agent Grant Ward and Agent Leo Fitz to neutralizing the weapon before launching the attack. Despite not having an extraction plan for Agent Ward and Agent Fitz, Victoria was confident that Agent Phil Coulson would secure his team's safe return. Project Centipede After Coulson was abducted by Project Centipede, Agent Hand was placed on the Bus with Coulson's team to locate him. While aboard the plane, Agent Hand ordered the interrogation of Vanchat, who she suspected might be able to lead them to Centipede's location, and kicked Skye off the team. Although she clashed with the other agents, Coulson's team was ultimately able to find their leader without Agent Hand's help. With Agent Coulson back on board, Agent Hand went back to her normal S.H.I.E.L.D. duties. Agent John Garrett later brought Hand on to his hunt for the Clairvoyant and his bodyguard, Mike Peterson. Garrett believed the Clairvoyant might be one of the 13 individuals S.H.I.E.L.D. once suspected of having psychic abilities but ultimate rejected from the gifted individuals index. Although Hand would not physically accompany any team, she oversaw the three teams that were sent out to investigate the suspicious individuals from her position in the Triskelion. After Peterson attacked agents Melinda May and Felix Blake in Macon, Hand narrowed the search down to one individual - Thomas Nash. S.H.I.E.L.D. tracked Peterson and Nash to a location in Pensacola, where Nash was killed by Agent Ward. Soon after Coulson's team left Florida, they realized Nash might not have been the real Clairvoyant, but a scapegoat used to get them off his trail. Agent May's secret line was discovered, leading Coulson to demand she tell him the truth behind her activities and the identity of the Clairvoyant. Before she could give up any information, Agent Hand took remote control of the Bus, and rerouted them to the Hub. She then ordered her men that, once the plane landed, they were to kill everyone on board except for Coulson. When Hydra had activated its agents within S.H.I.E.L.D, Agent Hand - the highest ranking S.H.I.E.L.D. agent left not allied with Hydra - suspected that Coulson and his team were Hydra agents. Once Garrett revealed himself as the true identity of the Clairvoyant, Agent Hand cleared Coulson of any suspicion. While transporting the traitor Garrett to his prison cell in the Fridge, Agent Hand suggested to Agent Ward that he killed him instead. However, Ward turned his gun on Hand and the other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents on the plane, revealing himself as an agent of Hydra. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Saffron Burrows portrayed Victoria Hand in the Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. episode "The Hub," "The Magical Place," "End of the Beginning," and "Turn, Turn, Turn." * She was a Level 8 Agent. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ru:Виктория Хэнд (199999) Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Level 8 Category:Government Agents Category:2013 Character Debuts